This invention relates generally to a section or profile arrangement for a door frame or a window frame, and more particularly to such a section which is basically L-shaped in cross-section and is combinable with like sections to form T-shapes and Z-shapes.
Several various types of profile members or frame sections are normally required for window frame or door frame assemblies. Window openings in which fixed windows and vented windows are mounted normally required about six or more common shapes to form the window assemblies. This not only increases the cost of window fabrication, but requires the storage and stock of a large and wide variety of profile members which results in increased labor costs during fabrication and assembly of the members. Besides, the frame sections are oftentimes of complex shapes which present obvious drawbacks and additional costs during the fabrication and assembling processes.
In addition, the prior glass molding members for holding the glass panes in place, of generally U-shaped configuration, are likewise of complex shapes and have a tendency to unseat after installation with the frame section.